the_world_of_twowfandomcom-20200213-history
Wrng answr
wrng_answr, also known as wrng, or Hoodiebook, in The Universe of TWOW, is a character in The World of TWOW season 1, and in season 2 as Hoodiebook. She is a character in The World of Denny's as her normal and nice self again. She is in The World of TWOW as one of the Denny's employees, where she got hit in the head twice. This causes her to have her look from about episode 9 - Unpossession Fight for Wrng. She is in The Universe of TWOW as Hoodiebook, the main villain. She steals a deanimator and Sam Billinge's Mirages. She is revealed as Hoodiebook in Set in Pages and she explains how this happened in Epilouge. She is in The World of Denny's. Wrng is seen at Denny's with the other employees. She happens to still have her damaged look. Personality Wrng seems to worry about a lot of things. Like the rivalry that Iyxon and LorenTzel have towards Crafty7. She often states by telling her friends something concerns her. She says this quite often and she really thinks she gets concerned by absolutely everything. Wrng really is concerned about absolutely everything of the topic of the conversation. Wrng is also talkative when she's at Denny's. She is also up to the conversation, Ready to tell her friends about anything she likes. She is usually getting her friends up-to-date about the most recent events in her life. She really likes to have her moment of fun and attention. Like in The Universe of TWOW, where she appears as a main antagonist. Wrng is known as Hoodiebook as in TUOT. In both of this season, she is evil, and is quick to anger when she sees a hero. She is seen getting someone to fall for her tricks, just to get things to go her way. Appearance wrng_answr's appearance is heavily inspired by Splatoon. Her clothing is comprised of blue and yellow wristbands, green and blue shoes, and wields an ink tank and weaponry, all originating from the series. The color of choice of her ink is turquoise. The colors of the cover are blue and green, and its design is reminiscent to that of fluid. wrng's eyes have a perpetual expression; the blue side's eye is always sad, while the green side's eye is half-closed or angry. Coverage Appearances *The World of TWOW **Full Circle **Murderous Mike **Mike the Edgelord **The Subpar Escape **Out of Darkness **The Search for Nerd **A Fight under Moonlight **Lo and Behold **Blame It on the Booze **Eyes in the Sky *The Universe of TWOW: **Just Another Day **Weird Once More **The Denny's Episode **Rise and Shrine **The Fast and the Curious **On the Flipside **Snack Attack **Crash of the Titans **Mounting Tension **Whitewashed **A Book of Revelations (As a statue) **Another Denny's Episode **A Complex Escape **The Wreckoning **Set in Pages **Epilouge The World of TWOW In "Full Circle", King attempts to start episode 4's Denny's scene, but wrng_answr interrupts him, telling him they're supposed to wait until nightfall, and also breaking the 4th wall in the process. In "Murderous Mike", King feels like he is missing out on something really important to him. Wrng thinks it's more of Crafty's regrettable actions. She asks if they want to go to Denny's. King is certain to go. In "Mike the Edgelord", King and Wrng arrive at Denny's, with King forgetting it's actually bad sometimes. Wrng believes they should've gone to Waffle House. King says it's worse. Wrng believes he's worse. King thinks there's more stuff he should be involved in. Wrng gets hit in the head the first time, by Mike Ramsay's Motorcycle. In "The Subpar Escape", Loren is now hanging out with King and Wrng at Denny's. Wrng tells Loren she got hit by a Motorcycle. She says she isn't even going to ask about LorenTzel's 26 flannels and pepsi. She also thinks they shouldn't look into it further. Cody Nutt comes in and hits Wrng in the head (again,) which means she doesn't appear for the rest of the episode. In "Out of Darkness", at Denny's, King, wrng_answr, LorenTzel and Cody Nutt meet Iyxon, who joins them. Wrng reveals she unusually likes her pancakes with Soy Sauce. The Universe of TWOW The World of Denny's Relationships Deaths Wrng is an alive character. Kills Trivia Gallery References Category:Characters Category:Female Category:All Pages Category:Harrison's Warriors Category:Was Evil